-Ella no es mi hija-
by Underword
Summary: Por mucho que le había costado asumirlo, era verdad. Esa chica, tan parecida al hombre que había amado y la que usaba esos lentes que le regaló, no era su hija. Era hija de la antigua compañera de Sasuke.


**_-_Ella no es mi hija_-_**

 **By Underword**

 **Summary:** por mucho que le había costado asumirlo, era verdad. Esa chica, tan parecida al hombre que había amado y la que usaba esos lentes que le regaló, no era su hija. Era hija de la antigua compañera de Sasuke.

 **Pairing: SasuSaku** (Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno). **Anti SasuKarin. Karin/?**

 **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son obras de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **N/A: Este fic es en el manga de Naruto Gaiden el 711, donde se ve a Karin hablándole a Suigetsu sobre aquella prueba de ADN fue érronea y que la madre de Sarada no es ella sino Sakura. Este fic es para los fanes del SasuSaku y que siempre han apoyado hasta hoy en día. Y para mi alivio, que Sarada Uchiha sea la hija de Sakura y Sasuke (aunque era obvio, Sarada se parece mucho a sus padres que no le encuentro en nada parecido a Karin salvo por esos lentes rojos nada más). Puede que ya no le odie tanto a Karin pero me cae mal cuando sigue habiendo fanes que apoyen el SasuKarin.**

* * *

 **_-_Ella no es mi hija_-_**

 **One-shot**

Estúpido.

No dejaba de repetirlo, después de propinarle una buena golpiza al idiota del peliblanco por abrir esa estúpida bocota que nunca la cerraba y decirle bien que el cordón umbilical que usaron para realizar pruebas de ADN no era suyo sino de Sakura.

Suigetsu fue un grandísimo idiota por haber casi arruinado la familia que Sasuke tanto anheló por formarla. Esperaba que hayan resuelto aquel malentendido creado por esa máquina de pruebas de ADN, que estaba en realidad averiada como para que haya salido un resultado erróneo.

Aunque conociendo un poco al ex líder del equipo Taka, Sarada no era estúpida. Ella era la viva imagen de su padre, el hombre que ella alguna vez lo había amado; también había heredado la personalidad, poder y carácter tan similar a su madre, la mujer que fue la compañera del equipo 7 del que antes Sasuke era parte y seguía siendo tras haber regresado a Konoha y ser perdonado por sus crímenes siendo aceptado como shinobi de su aldea natal.

Karin ya no le dolía por la realidad que Sasuke no la haya elegido para restaurar su clan y en su lugar haya elegido a Sakura Haruno, su antigua compañera de equipo. Hace mucho que había aceptado que Sasuke jamás la vio como algo más que no sea su subordinada o compañera del equipo Hebi/ Taka.

Se sentía idiota por haber tenido el ingenuo pensamiento que Sasuke algún día se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos, la correspondería y pasarían el resto de sus vidas juntos. Negó con la cabeza, debió sospechar que algo así nunca pasaría. Porque sentía que no merecía en verdad a Sasuke, a pesar que estuvo a su lado.

Porque Karin no lo conocía, en realidad, del todo como había creído. Siempre se había sentido atraída de la apariencia física y la forma de ser de Sasuke. Atraída de su chakra. Jamás se había dado cuenta de aquella oscuridad que corrompía su alma y corazón. Jamás había decidido hacer algo para evitar de su sufrimiento.

Tan sólo se había enamorado del Sasuke que le había salvado, aquello se trataba de un hecho olvidado del pasado o Sasuke no le tomaba mucha importancia. Por mucho que él se haya disculpado que haya intentado asesinarla y lo haya perdonado, no podía ignorar el dolor que sintió en cuanto recibió la mirada de Sasuke llena de odio y desprecio en su persona. Aquella mirada le envió un escalofrío desagradable que le calaba hasta los huesos de sólo recordarlo.

Sakura Haruno había hecho algo que ella nunca había tenido valor de hacerlo o nunca se le había ocurrido hacerlo, ella ignorando el peligro que le aseguraba aquel pozo vacío y oscuro fue ahí para salvar a Sasuke de la soledad. Y lo logró. Ella lo había salvado. Ella se había convertido la razón de vivir para Sasuke, la luz que ahuyentaba la oscuridad que tanto le atormentó desde que perdió a su clan.

Y por esa misma razón que, Sasuke la eligió para pasar el resto de su vida, amarla, cuidarla y restaurar su clan. Se casó con ella en una celebración inolvidable y feliz, donde había nada más que sonrisas y lágrimas de felicidad. Y juntos tuvieron a Sarada, su hermosa hija, fruto de la relación de ambos.

Karin desde antes se había resignado, desde el momento en que Sasuke cayó en la oscuridad de la maldición de odio y haya intentado matarla. Por mucho que había mostrado ante él coqueta como siempre, escondía su dolor por ver que nunca sería correspondida.

Por eso, en el día de la boda de Sasuke y Sakura, ella no había llorado. Por primera vez, se sentía feliz por él que finalmente haya encontrado a alguien que le otorgara felicidad y luz en su vida, algo que Karin nunca lo había logrado.

Ni con sus habilidades ni con su inteligencia pudo haberlo hecho, tenía que admitirlo, ella era una completa inútil que no llegaba a los talones a cualquiera.

Entonces… ¿qué era ella? Tarde asumió que la razón por la que Sasuke la haya reclutado era por su habilidad de rastreo y médico nada más. No era que se haya fijado en ella como mujer o algo parecido, para él siempre fue su compañera de equipo.

A pesar que su habilidad médica no era excepcional como Kabuto o la legendaria Sanin Tsunade trató de hacer todo lo posible de servirle a su lado, sin embargo, por mucho que haya curado sus heridas físicas nunca ha podido curar sus heridas emocionales. Se había dado cuenta que fue egoísta por haber pensado en ella nada más, en lugar de haber pensado en el bienestar de Sasuke o en sus compañeros.

Ahora, lo único que podía hacer es sentirse feliz por Sasuke y la familia que ha formado con la mujer que llegó a verla como mujer y amarla como esposa. Mientras Karin podía seguir su vida trabajando en el laboratorio de Orochimaru, servir a Sasuke cada vez que la necesite y estar al tanto de Jūgo y Suigetsu cada vez que se veían.

-Vamos, Zanahoria. No pongas esa cara que me harás poner meloso –

No iba decirle nada al respecto, aquella broma que le mandaba su compañero era claro que se preocupaba de ella y la conocía muy bien sobre sus viejos sentimientos hacia su ex líder. Era increíble que Suigetsu la conocía mejor de lo que había hecho Sasuke cuando estaban juntos como Taka.

-Pero, ¿de qué hablas, estúpido cara de pez? –espetó la pelirroja ocultando su debilidad mostrándose irritada.

-Sabes, te vez mejor así –Karin lo miró expectante, aquella sonrisa que le regalaba el peliblanco por mucho que le había irritado antes ahora le parecía agradable, de alguna manera le aliviaba sus pesares- Me refiero con esa cara, deberías mirarte en el espejo. Ahora más bien pareces una remolacha que hace juego con tu flamante peinado jeje –

La pelirroja le dio un tic nervioso y no tardó en propinarle un combo de golpes a su ex compañero, que ahora era su novio. Ya no se sentía molesta, estaba agradecida de estar con Suigetsu, por una extraña razón gracias a él pudo olvidar de su dolor.

Ahora, ella también era feliz.

 **::·Fin·::**


End file.
